


A part of me has always been waiting for you

by Scarlett_Demons



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Demons/pseuds/Scarlett_Demons
Summary: Sometimes you don't realise the thing you need the most has been under your nose the whole time.





	1. I wanna know if you feel it to

I'd known AJ since I was 17. He and his parents moved across the street from us when he was in his senior year of high school.

I'll never forget the day the removal truck pulled up and he stepped out of it. He was well built, lovely toned arms, chin length brown hair. I remember standing on my front lawn intently watching him unload boxes thinking that he was the most good looking guy I'd ever seen.

He and his Dad came over to borrow a screwdriver and I instantly blushed when he introduced himself. They had been relocated to Atlanta with his Dads job and he was furious about moving away from Orlando. He wanted to be a wrestler and the wrestling school he had his sights on was there. His Dad hadn't been particularly keen on him pursuing this particular career path but had said that if he kept up his grades, didn't get into trouble and stuck to curfew and various other rules, once he graduated high school, he could follow his dreams. But now his Dad had pulled him away from it.

We laid on the grass in my back garden one day and he told me that as soon as senior year was over he was moving to Orlando to go to wrestling school. He hated Atlanta and he hated his Dad.

I liked him very much and as the year went on we hung out a lot. Initially we just walked to school together but then he started sitting with me at lunch and then walking home with me. We became friends. He didn't make any other friends during high school, he didn't see the point. He wasn't anti-social, he was nice to people who spoke to him but he never went out of his way to get close to anyone. He never went to parties and he didn't pursue any extra curricular activities. He did his work and he worked out....a lot. I would sometimes get up early to watch him go for a run round the block. Any spare time he had spent in the gym. 

I could see people glancing at us as we sat in the lunch room, probably wondering what a good looking guy like AJ was doing slumming it with me. It didn't do a lot for my popularity either. People would ask me about him but instantly became irritated when I wouldn't talk about him. I liked that he was mine, my friend and I liked that he wasn't interested in talking to anyone else. 

We would spend countless hours laid on the grass. He was full of optimism about his wrestling future. He would tell me about all the matches he had been watching on the internet and how it would be him one day. He would listen to my plans for the future. I wanted to stay in Atlanta and teach. I loved kids and I loved learning. Sometimes he would sit quietly with me as I poured over books. We had a very simple friendship and we very much enjoyed the peace of being around each other and not saying a word.

I asked him if he wanted to take me to senior prom but he said no. Instead we spent the evening at his gym listening to the radio and racing on the treadmill and then afterwards he took me out for ice cream. It was perfect. 

But then, true to his word as soon as he graduated he left. He packed up his truck the day after graduation and we stood in silence in his driveway. He put his arms around me and squeezed me tight. I clung to his shirt as I buried my head in his chest, all the time thinking to myself that I didn't want him to leave. I remember crying myself to sleep that night. He was my best friend and my first real crush and he left. I was devastated.

We kept in touch though as the years rolled by. He trained to be a wrestler in Orlando and when he had perfected his craft he traveled the world with it. He would send me pictures and stories of his adventures. To say I was envious would be an understatement. I'd love to travel but more then anything, I'd love to travel with him. I missed him so much.

I stayed in Atlanta and moved into my own apartment round the corner from my parents. His parents still lived across the road from mine. I pursued a career in sports but not like he had. I taught phys ed at my old high school and in the evenings taught kick boxing. I loved being athletic, I ran marathons a couple of times a year and had my own gym at home.

Every few months he would come back to his parents for a couple of days, more out of courtesy then anything. Whenever he came home, my Dad would call me saying 'Guess who's home' and I'd instantly set up camp at my parents for the duration of AJ's stay. He would still bounce across the road and hop the back fence to come and see me and we'd still lose hours laid in the grass looking up at the sky and putting the world to rights.

I adored him. I always had. He was my best friend and to this day, I'd never met anyone who came close to rivaling him.

During one of his visits he jokingly suggested I come to his newly formed wrestling school to have a bounce round the ring, he'd teach me some moves and if I liked it and he thought I was good enough he would introduce me to his promoter. The school was in its infancy and I think he wanted me to talk about it at school and any kids who expressed an interest would be sent his way.

The wrestling school in Atlanta was a relatively new venture his professional company had funded. He had suggested that Atlanta needed to have the school he never had. They agreed, gave him control to hire who he wanted to run it day to day on the condition that he stopped by whenever he could and his company made all the final decisions about talent. Also they wanted to have one of their guys permanently on site.

The wrestling business was complicated. A lot of it was beyond what I wanted or needed to know but wrestling itself was a lot of fun.

AJ and I hung out more then we ever had. It was nice. He would come back every couple of weeks and we'd spend a couple of late nights there. I picked things up pretty quickly. I would catch him smiling at me when I got something right or put into practice something he'd shown me. I always knew when he was extra proud as he'd put me in a headlock which was more of a hug then a headlock and say 'that's my girl'

I wish I was his girl. I've always wished I was his girl but nothing had ever happened between us and after 15 years of knowing each other, it wasn't likely to now.

Summer vacation started and I was about to head downtown to meet AJ. It was a typical summer day, nothing out of the ordinary. As I was leaving my phone rang. It was the Principal at my school.

He told me that due to budget cuts they were having to scale back on staffing and resources and unfortunately, I wouldn't have a job when school restarted in the fall.

My heart sank. I was absolutely devastated. I loved teaching high school. I loved that school. I loved those kids. Being there had always made me feel closer to AJ. I stood at the door with my bag on my shoulder and instead of pushing forward with my day, I dropped it, shut the door and simply went back to bed. 

There was no way I was going to be able to focus today. I couldn't bare the thought of AJ seeing me upset so I elected to hide out, pull the covers over my head and sleep. This had always been my coping mechanism since I was a teenager. I knew he'd be mad at me but I couldn't face him.

When I woke up it was dark out. I had that split second when I'd forgotten what had happened and then it came flooding back. I felt so sad, so lost. 

I reached for my phone and unsurprisingly had several missed calls and texts from AJ asking where I was and if I was OK. I didn't have the strength to reply so I tossed my phone on the bed and went to the kitchen to raid the fridge.

Typical AJ was already at my door, which like an idiot, I'd left unlocked. He was wearing his blue jeans and his trademark t-shirt with the sleeves cut off.

'Where were you today?' He said as he stepped in shutting the door 'You should lock that' he drawled at me pointing at the lock. I said nothing. I simply shut the fridge and dragged my sorry self back to my bedroom and curled up on top of the covers. 

'Are you gonna tell me what's going on?' He said with a frustrated pang in his normally velvet soft southern tone.

He followed me into the bedroom and crouched next to me, putting his hand softly on my arm. 'What's wrong Sweety?' He said gently as he looked at me with his glistening hazel eyes.

'I lost my job' I replied with a quivering bottom lip 'The school have to cut back. There's no job for me anymore' 

'Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry' he said apologetically.

I was laid on my side facing him and I closed my eyes, begging myself not to cry. 

He gently stroked my arm for a few minutes, not saying a word. I'm not sure he knew what to do or say. Half of me wanted him to go, I hated him seeing me upset because I didn't want him to feel like it was his job to look after me. The other half of me wanted him to stay. There was always a part of me that wanted him to stay. When I was with him, it was like nothing else in the world mattered.

He knew me better then anyone in the world and knew I'd be battling with it in my head.

'I tell you what' he said trying to be cheerful, 'I'm gonna kick my shoes off, lay on your bed and watch your TV' and he up-curled his lip in an attempt to make me laugh 'And when you wanna talk, just roll over and I'll be here'

And that's exactly what he did. I watched him hop over me on the bed. His tight black t-shirt pulled across his arms and chest and his jeans stretched as he moved. His hair bounced a little too. Even after all this time, even in the midst of my sadness, the way his hair bounced made my tummy flip.

Laying like that was nothing new. We'd done it in high school, we'd done it on the grass at the back of my parents house. Nothing new. 

'Remote' he commanded and I reached over and passed it to him. He stretched out on the bed on his right hand side, propped his head on his hand and started channel surfing. The intermittent noise drove me nuts. It was so annoying. 

I laid there for a few minutes in frustration and sadness.

I knew he was behind me but I couldn't feel him and in that moment, I desperately needed to. So I shifted back half an inch.

Still couldn't.

So I shifted back further until I could feel him against me. He did nothing. I felt his chest move a little and I felt him shuffle to get comfy. A moment passed but he didn't respond to my obvious need to feel close to him. That was OK. I'd already resigned myself years ago to that fact he didn't want me like that.

Then he turned the TV off. 

He moved slightly behind me and out of nowhere he lifted my head and slid his arm under me. I felt the other come over my side and he interlocked his fingers into mine. He pulled his arms tight and held me snug against him, our bodies perfectly molded next to each other.

'It's OK baby, I got you' he whispered 'I got you. I won't let anything happen to you'

And he very lightly and very quickly laid a small peck on my left cheek before settling back into the covers and squeezing me tight again. 

I held his arms around me. The moment was a little odd, out of character almost. In all the years I'd known him, he'd never held me like that, never called me baby, never kissed me. Rather then try and analyze it, I elected to just enjoy it. I so badly needed him and he was there.

A little while later he lifted his head to speak and I turned a little so I could hear him, the motion pushing me tighter into his chest.

'You need anything? You OK for money?'  
'Yeah, I have a little' I replied 'enough to see me through the summer and I still got the kick boxing class. I'll be alright'

A moment of silence followed.

'If you need anything you gotta tell me. I'll take care of you-' he uttered before trailing off.

'-I should be here more to take care of you' he said sadly

'What do you mean?' I said perplexed

I decided it was time to roll over and look at him. Although he relaxed his arms a little, he didn't let me go. He simply let me roll over in his arms. The movement pushed his hand up into my hair at the back of my neck and he swiftly moved his other hand onto my thigh to pull me close to him.

Our faces were next to each other. The tips of our noses almost touching. Our eyes met and he smiled his side mouthed crooked smile. I brought my hands up and rested them on his chest, pulling the fabric of his shirt between my fingers.

'I probably should move before I do something that could get us both in trouble' he said hesitantly. His eyes fixed on mine. 

And without thinking I replied, 'He says with his hand on my ass' and I chuckled.

He smiled and leaned in. I could feel his warm breath against my lips. My body was almost shaking with anticipation. Was he really going to do this after all these years?

'Well since I've already crossed the line.....'

And he softly and tenderly pushed his lips into mine. His stubble tickled my lower lip as he gently moved his lips over mine. He ran his fingers up into my hair and dug his other hand into my hip as he pulled my firmly against him. All the time keeping our lips locked. He expertly ran the tip of his tongue over mine before pulling agonizingly away from me.

'Shit!' He said suddenly 'I gotta go' and he bolted off the bed and pulled his shoes on.

I sat up and watched him. My head was spinning. 

'I'm sorry' he said again as he took a couple of steps towards the door.

'I don't get it' I said.

He turned to face me and ran his fingers through his hair. He put his hands on his hips and sighed. 'You don't want me' he said and spun on his heel and left the room. 

I bolted after him, catching him before he opened the door. 

'Yes I do' I said as I grabbed his wrist.

'Look' he said as he turned around, forcing my hand off him. He was clearly agitated and wound up but I couldn't figure out why 'If anything happens between us, people will know.... They'll put the pieces together and figure it out'

His face turned a brilliant shade of scarlet and he diverted his eyes away from me to avoid my gaze.

'Figure what out?' I said frustratingly 'AJ, I have no idea what you're talking about'

After a few seconds, which felt more like hours, he finally turned his head to look at me.

'They'll figure out why I picked Atlanta to start up this wrestling school......' he paused and took half a step towards me 'It's here so I can be home more. So I can be closer to you. I fed them the story of growing up here with no wrestling training available and said I wanted others to have the opportunity I never did...... But that's not true. It's here because you're here and if they figure that out, they'll pull the plug on it'

I could feel the frustration oozing from him. He was so angry with himself? With me? I don't know.

'And then there's you...... I asked you to come bounce round the ring with me so I could spend time with you. I didn't think you'd actually be any good at it but you are and the promoter loves you and they're talking of offering you a developmental contract'

'Really?' I replied in total shock.

'Yeah and if you take it and something happens between us, you'll always be known as the girl who is where she is because of AJ. You'll never shake it. You will have that reputation forever. And I won't do that to you'

'So you're basically telling me I would have to chose between wrestling and you?'

'No!' He snapped 'My Father made me make that choice, he made me chose between family and wrestling, everything and wrestling and I will NEVER make someone make that choice'

'My Dad never gave me another choice, he never gave me the option to do both. Making me chose wrestling, in the long run meant that I'd never had you. And as the years rolled on, the thing I regret the most was not having you'

He paused again. His wide eyes glistening. The emotion and frustration resonating from him as he nervously held himself. 

'I won't make you chose' he concluded and he left, leaving me standing in the kitchen reeling.

I didn't know what to make of it all. I think I zoned out because the next thing I remember I was knelt on the end of my bed with my phone in my hand.

I dialed his number. It rang and rang and then his voicemail kicked in. I left a message 'Please come back' I said and hung up.

An hour passed and nothing. I hadn't moved. My feet had gone numb. My head had emptied of all thoughts except the feeling of him putting his hands on me, of him kissing me. 

I text him 'AJ, please come back' 

Another half hour and nothing. 

Frustrated I threw my phone into the corner of the room, it bounced off the wall and fell to the floor. The bang a little louder then I would've thought.

And then AJ appeared in the doorway. His hair ruffled, lines burrowed into his face from frowning. 

'What did I tell you about that front door?' He snapped at me.

I just looked at him. I didn't know what to say to him. He looked back at me, pulling air into his lungs through gritted teeth.

'I gotta know......if you did have to chose....' he asked. I could tell he was terrified. His face flushed again as he turned his eyes away from me. 

My heart was pounding. My palms were sweating. 

'I never thought about wrestling, ever' I replied 'even when you sent me pictures and stories, it never crossed my mind that it would be something I would ever do' I shifted my weight a little as I realized how long I'd been sat on my knees. My face was now level with his. 

As nervous as I was, I didn't blink, I held his gaze.

'And you know, it's a lot of fun. And could I see myself doing it long term? Maybe. I've not thought of it'

He dropped his head dejected, his soft brown hair falling into his face before he flicked his head back and folded his arms. 

'But.....' I went on, watching his eyes widened 

'I have been in love with you since I was seventeen years old' I paused to gauge his reaction. I wasn't sure if I could even see a small tear forming.

'AJ..... it doesn't matter what the choice is. I will always....ALWAYS, chose you'

I wasn't able to say anymore because he lurched forward putting both hands under my face and pulling me close to him. He looked at me for a moment, looked deep into my eyes and smiled. He pulled my face up to his and kissed me. I put my hands on his waist, forcing his body against mine and and responded to his hungry lips with as much warmth and desire as I could possibly give him. 

He pulled away and slowly ran both hands down the side of my face, brushing my curly locks away, then down the side of my neck and onto my shoulders. He gently kissed me again before linking his fingers into mine and saying 'you're more beautiful now then you were the day I met.... and you were fucking beautiful back then' 

I chuckled between pursed lips and I pushed myself upwards crashing my lips into his as I ran my fingers into his hair (something I'd wanted to do for the last fifteen years) 

He responded by placing his hands under my shirt on my waist and gently kneading his hands into me. With a swift motion, my shirt was off and flying across the room. Eager to feel his skin against mine, I whipped his off too and grabbed his belt buckle to pull him close to me.

The feeling of his strong, muscular body pressed against mine, the feeling of his skin against mine was a feeling I could never have prepared myself for. The second our bodies touched, it felt like every nerve in my body had come to life. 

His hands were all over my back, his lips all over my neck and throat. I couldn't keep my hands out of his hair. Every movement he made let my fingers dig a little deeper into it. I pulled my hands into fists in it as he slowly and delicately placed soft intricate kisses into every crease of my neck and up under my ear. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back as he moved across my throat and down onto my chest.

'You know' he said with a cheeky pang in his voice 'I think after all these years, we're finally leaving the friend zone' 

I laughed. As did he as he took me in his arms, pressing his warm firm body against me again as he laid me down on the bed, keeping his eyes firmly locked on mine. He pushed me deep into the covers, the way he moved his hips against mine incited a small moan which I couldn't stop falling from my lips.

He hovered over me for a moment, smiling at me as he leaned over to kiss me. He was so familiar, yet so new to me and I couldn't form a cohesive thought. All I could think was how much I wanted him.

I reached my hand up to touch his face. He nuzzled his stubbly jaw into my hand as I gently ran my thumb against the grain of his facial hair. A smile filled my face and I could feel the heat spread all over me, all through my body and up into my core. He kissed my hand as he opened his eyes, they glistened in response to the smile all over my face.

'I swear to God, I melt when you look at me like that' he said as he dropped his weight on me and kissed me again. I snaked my arms under his, pinning him to me. I'd spent so many nights imagining what it would be like to feel him against me, I didn't think I would ever be able to let him go.

It's crazy because I knew AJ, I knew him better then I know myself but the AJ I was with at that moment was different. 

I knew nothing about the AJ who had practically ripped my clothes off. I knew nothing about the AJ who's hands were gently caressing me all over. I knew nothing about the AJ who had his face between my legs and was using his tongue to whip me into a frenzy.

I just laid back and reveled in the things he was doing to me. My body broke out in goosebumps when I felt his stubble glide along my inner thigh. I buried my fingers into his hair, holding him in place as his tongue danced across my clit. He slid two fingers inside me pushing forward into me.

I moaned. Loudly.

I didn't know this side of AJ. Of course I knew he had this side but I had never seen it. And it that moment he seemed so new to me yet so oddly familiar at the same time.

He was driving me crazy. He expertly moved his tongue over my sweet spot and firmly moved his fingers in and out of me at the same time. I could feel myself starting to peak and I arched my back and balled my fists in his hair. I screwed my face and squeezed my eyes tight as he took me over the edge. The intense feeling of aching euphoria made me light headed and for a brief moment, I could barely catch my breath.

As he slowly moved his head away he softly kissed my inner thigh, his strong hands held my thighs and he slowly made his way back towards me, landing delicate kisses up my tummy, between my breasts and onto my throat.

I reached my hand to his face again and before I could do or say anything else he kissed me deeply.

'Fuck! I gotta have you' he said ravenously

He slid his pants off and before I could blink he had rolled a condom down his rock hard cock and was teasing my entrance with the tip.

I was so wet. I couldn't stop myself. I wrapped my hands round the back of his neck and pulled him firmly on top of me, kissing him feverishly as he pushed himself deep inside me.

We laid there for a split second as he completely filled me up. He held my gaze as he pushed a little harder, seeming to enjoy the way I bit my lip as he slid in and out of me.

He was slow at first. Taking his time. Making sure every motion hit all the right spots inside me. He moaned as he increased his rhythm. He moaned from the back of his throat as I thrust my hips upwards to meet his.

Then he flipped me onto my side and entered me from behind. His body felt tight and warm as it molded perfectly with mine. He continued to push his cock deeper and deeper into me. 

His strong arms held me. One underneath my neck which arched my neck back so he could kiss my neck, the other was between my legs frantically moving over my clit again.

He pounded into me. I felt another orgasm building, this time from deep inside me. His mouth was right next to my ear and I could hear his breath getting more shallow and heavy with every passing second. As my second orgasm engulfed me his hand moved off my clit and went tight around my waist. His entire body shuddered as his final thrust took him to his own climax. He tensed for a second and grit his teeth before relaxing his grip and the rest of his body and burying his face in my hair.

He held me for ages. He didn't seem to want to let me go and I was content to lay in his arms. He kept squeezing his arms and little and pulling me closer and then releasing his grip and laying back a little.

Eventually he moved, leaping off to the bathroom. I enjoyed watching his bare ass clench as he walked across the room. I didn't move. Part of me wondering if that really just happened. 

When he came back I instantly realized how thirsty I was.

'Throw me a shirt?' I said as he got under my bed covers and sat up against the headboard. He looked around and grabbed his t-shirt off the nightstand and threw it at me.

He grinned smugly as I pulled his shirt over my naked body.

I stood hovering at the fridge for moment as I took out a bottle of water. I checked the front door, which was locked and went back to the bedroom.

He had tipped his head back and closed his eyes and was smiling very happily to himself.

'What?' I said jokingly as I climbed into the middle of the bed and sat next to him.

He giggled to himself 'Eighteen year old me is totally high-fiving thirty three year old me right now'

'Shut up' I said laughing as I tapped his chest.

I looked at him, totally loving the smile that was all over his face.

'I didn't think eighteen year old you thought about me like that'

He looked at me as if to say 'are you kidding' 

I coyly dropped my head for a second before meeting his eyes once more.

'Come here' he said and motioned his hand to beckon me to him. 

I leaned over him, placed my hands either side of his legs and he grabbed my face with his hands and pulled me into him to kiss me. Slowly and delicately he kissed me. I closed my eyes and once again got swept away by the way his hands firmly held my face.

'Please tell me we haven't lost the last fifteen years' he said softly as I pulled away.

'Nah' I said as I sat back 'Just wasn't the right time' 

I was tying to shrug it off and sound like I hadn't given it any thought but I'm sure he knew I was lying.

'If we had gotten together earlier you wouldn't have done what you've done. You've done some amazing things and I'm so proud of you' I concluded.

He smiled sweetly at me, gently held my hand and sighed a contended sigh.

'I've always wanted you, always' he said 'but when I was younger, I was always going to leave, I was so stubborn. And I never acted on my feelings because I didn't want to hurt you' he said as he gently squeezed my hand.

'I know' I replied 'it's different now. I get it'

I paused.

'Was there ever anyone else? I mean I know there was but I ....' I tried to ask but trailed off

'There was a couple but....' and I cut him off.

'I always knew what you had a girl on the go, you would email more and visit less' I chuckled 'you know once I didn't see you for almost eight months.'

'Was I that obvious?' He laughed.

'I know you better then anyone, of course it was obvious' I chuckled again, as did he. His tanned chest heaved as he laughed. It made my tummy flip again.

'Who was she?' I asked bravely after a few minutes of silence.

'Stacey.... she was nice girl' he said and then paused. 'I met her in Orlando'

He then looked the other way. He frowned a little and pulled his lips together.

'We even talked about getting married' he uttered hesitantly.

My heart instantly sank. To know that he'd been that close to someone. To have been that committed to someone that I didn't even know about.

'She wanted to get married' he corrected himself.

'So why didn't you?' I asked. I knew I was pushing it but I couldn't help myself. The thought of him with someone else made my stomach churn.

He reached out his hand to me again. This time pulling me onto his lap. I sat with my legs either side of him and he pulled me into him firmly by my waist. I rested my hands against his chest, feeling his heart pounding underneath my palms. I moved my fingers slightly, kneading at his firm chest muscles. I flicked my hair to the side, letting my curls fall onto my shoulder. He seemed to like that. He reached his hand up gently pushed a stray ringlet behind my ear before settling his hand back on my waist.

He looked at me again. His eyes full of warmth and happiness.

'I couldn't marry her because I'm in love with you' he purred softly at me. I then leaned forward, softly pressing my hands into his chest and lovingly kissed him. For as long as I can remember all I've wanted is to hear him say those words to me.

I rested my forehead against his and closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth and comfort I felt being close to him like that. Being in his arms made all my troubles melt away.

'I love you' he said quietly as he squeezed his arms around my waist.

'I love you too' I replied and I leaned forward at the same time he did to be met with another firm and passionate kiss .


	2. Time in between was just a dream

*** AJ's POV ***

Did that just happen?

Something in my head seemed to go PING! And I was instantly awake, pulled from my deep sleep and fired back into the land of the living like a slingshot, terrified that when I opened my eyes it wasn't real, that I may have dreamed it.

I laid in the dark for a while. I knew it was dark even with my eyes shut. The bed was comfy but unfamiliar and there was a weight pressing into my out stretched arm. I wriggled my fingers a little to try and get the blood flowing but it didn't work. I opened my eyes and glanced to my right. 

The light from the corridor set a gentle warm haze across the room and I could just about make out her face and her curved silhouette beneath the bed sheets. 

My God, she was beautiful. 

I pulled my arm out slowly from under her head, trying not to disturb her. She shuffled a little but didn't wake. I rolled onto my side to look at her. She looked so content, a warm smile on her rosy lips as she softly let out a warm breath that tickled my nose.

I couldn't stop looking at her. She was a goddess. I'd known this girl half my life, been in love with her since a week after I met her and I now, finally, after all these years, I was laid naked in her bed. But instead of feeling ecstatic and excited, in the moment, I felt so angry. Angry at myself for not telling her sooner how I felt about her.

I laid a while longer, feeling the frustration building up in me. I could barely stay still. I wanted to wake her, take her in my arms and made sure she knew that after all these years, she's the only one for me. But I couldn't wake her. It was selfish to wake her. So instead I got up, pulled on my boxers and paddled through to the kitchen.

I also wanted to check the door was locked. She was a nightmare for leaving it undone and I wanted to know she was safe.

My feet hit the tiled floor so cold, it almost hurt. I pulled at the door handle and was relieved it was locked. I then opened the fridge and took a bottle of water and chugged it back as I leaned against the counter.

I glanced around, taking a moment to appreciate how much I liked her place. It was so her. Quirky and nerdy. I smiled as I saw the pictures she had on the shelves. I loved that I was in one of them. We were so young in that picture. If I remember rightly, it was taken in her parents back yard the day before I left for Japan.

'Dammit!' I said out loud. Why did I leave her? Why didn't I take her with me? 

Frustration building again I started pacing the front room. My mind was racing with thoughts of everything that had happened over the years. All the miles, the calls, the emails. The feeling of excitement I used to get knowing I was coming home to see her. 

I'd always convinced myself that I didn't tell her how I felt because I didn't want to hurt her by being away all the time but now I'd had a glimmer of what it would be like for her to be mine, I wonder how I was ever going to leave her again. I wondered why it had taken me until now to make the move.

Was she mine? Did last night mean we were a thing now?

It seemed so weird to immediately want to call her my girlfriend when she was already so much more then that. She'd always been so much more then that to me. She's my best friend, the only girl I've ever loved with all my heart. There was and will never be anyone like her. 

I wanted to tell her but the clock just struck 3am and I didn't want to wake her.

I thought to myself that it's best I just crawl back into bed and put my arms around her and when I wake up in the morning I can tell her all these crazy thoughts that are spinning round my head.

I flicked the light off in the hallway and put the bedside lamp on. She hadn't moved from where I left her and I carefully climbed back under the covers and laid facing her. 

I closed my eyes from a moment.

'You wanna talk about it?' She said softly as she nuzzled her face into the pillow and slowly opened her eyes.

I looked at her for a minute without saying anything. I wondered if she knew what I was thinking. The light danced across her face as she came to. I couldn't help but smile and it made my insides flip when she smiled back at me.

'I know what you're thinking' she began 'I know you. I know how you're mind works' she said as she softly rested her hand against my face. The way she touched me set me on fire. It took every ounce of strength not to pull her close to me and kiss her.

'I'm sorry,' I whispered 'I'm sorry I left you. I'm sorry it's taken me so long'  
Oh god. Was I about to cry? Don't cry! Don't! I said to myself.

She shuffled closer to me. I could feel the warmth from her body as she moved closer to mine. I sighed and closed my eyes again as she held my face in her hand.

I put my hand on her back, pulling her tight up against me. She looked up at me with her blue eyes and said 'You never left me'

My heart was pounding, I would imagine she could feel it as I held her close to me.

'You've always been my girl' I said. Oh my god, what a line! I could feel myself cringe as the words fell out of my mouth. I turned away a little, I could feel the heat rising in my face.

She nudged me back towards her and I once again met those beautiful blue eyes.

'And I always will be' she replied as she gently kissed me and ran her fingers into my hair. The way she snaked her fingers in and pulled it lightly, making me lift my head. It drove me crazy. It was an insane feeling of heat and desire when she did that to me. No-one has ever put their hands in my hair.

I couldn't fight it anymore. I needed her so badly. I need to feel her against me. I wrapped my arms round her and rolled on top of her, careful not to press my full weight down on her. But with the way her body responded to my touch and the way she coiled herself around me, it didn't long for me to completely lose all self control.


	3. Feels Like Forever

***AJ's POV ***

We laid in bed till noon talking about everything and anything. I loved to watch her eyes flutter and that cute coy smile that formed on her lips made my heart race. 

It felt good to finally lay it all on the table. I think I told her I loved her about a hundred times that morning. And what made me happiest of all was the way she said it back. Playful, nervous, heartfelt. 'I love you' she said softly 'I should have said it sooner' It gave me comfort that she felt the same way I did.

She's amazing! She said we should look to the future, not the past. We can't change what has or hasn't happened but we can shape the here and now. I didn't realize till now how wise she was. I also hadn't realized that as the years have gone on, she'd always been waiting for me and knowing that just made me love her even more.

I had to leave for the airport just after 2. The life of a pro wrestler didn't keep me in one place for long but on my days off, I knew where I'd be going from now on.

I packed my bag and pulled on a hoodie and paced the front room a little whilst she sat on the kitchen table. She was still wearing my shirt, the blue one with the sleeves cut off. It was just long enough to cover her up but if she stretched, I could see the bottom of her ass. And now she was sat on the table, legs spread a little pulling her hands into the bottom of the shirt, leaning forward to just show off a tiny bit of her chest, enough to instantly make me want to rip her clothes off again. But the car would be here any minute, so I had to restrain myself.

Although I did pop my phone out quickly and take a snap of her when she wasn't looking. She was deliberately trying to wind me up, so I'm sure she wouldn't mind me saving that one for when I really missed her.

I took a couple of steps towards her. Her eyes met mine but she kept her head down, her curls falling on her face. I reached out and pushed them behind her ear. She liked the hair thing, so I took a moment to run my hand into hers and rub her head. She sighed and closed her eyes as she tilted her head back. 

I kissed her. How could I not? She kissed me back as she inched forward onto the edge of the table and wrapped her legs round my waist. I pulled her close, digging my fingers into her thigh as I held her head in my hand. I couldn't stop kissing her as I continued, I wondered if I'd ever be able to stop.

After several moments of intensity, she pulled away from me but she kept her hands firmly gripped to my jacket as she rested her head on my chin.

'Y'know' I said softly 'Of all the times I've gone away, all the times I've said good bye to you, this time is the hardest' and I pulled her head into my chest. She rested against me and wrapped her arms round my waist.

She then raised her eyes to mine and said in her delicious playful tone

'After last night, I should think so' she chuckled. She has the most infectious laugh and it made me laugh too. Even though I didn't really want to.

'How the hell am I ever gonna leave you now?' I said, keenly aware of how desperate I sounded.

'You're not leaving me' she replied 'you're only going to work'

My heart sank a little. It didn't appear that she was taking this quite as hard as I was. We had poured our hearts out to each other and it had left me feeling really exposed and vulnerable. I wasn't sure she was feeling the same.

But then she put her hand to my face and pulled my lips to hers. Slowly she kissed me, her lips pressing against mine I could feel the longing and desperation oozing from her. I held her tight as we kissed, trying to reassure her that I felt it too.

I pulled away half an inch, the intensity between us was insurmountable. She held her hand against my face and burrowed her blue eyes into me as she gently whispered 'Come back to me soon' 

'I will,' I instantly replied 'I promise I'll be back soon' and I kissed her again.

The car horn sounded outside forcing us to pull away from each other. As I went to step back she pulled her hand into my hair and said 'I promise that no matter where you go, you will always have me to come back to. I'm not going any where' and she dropped her hand and her face and chewed at her bottom lip, which had the same effect on me then as it did the night before.

We stood in silence for a moment, just looking at each other. Neither of us really knew what to do next. She was sad I was leaving and I was struggling to move myself from the stationary position I had locked myself in. It was one of those moments where nothing else needed to be said. All we had to do was look at each other to instantly feel what the other was feeling. The car honked again.

I felt an immediate need to cut the tension. I was seconds away from having to leave and I couldn't bear the thought of leaving her feeling sad.

'Does that mean I can leave my stuff here?' I said jokingly as I pulled my rucksack onto my shoulder.

Her eyes lit up and she jumped off the table.

'Yeah' she replied as we took small steps towards the door.

'Does that mean when I'm back, I can stay here?' I asked, totally pushing my luck but I figured I would ask.

'You better' she replied as she slightly nudged me with her elbow. 

I picked up my suitcase and wheeled it out the door. I rested my backpack on it and turned to face her as she propped the apartment door open.

'Awesome' I replied 'My schedule this week only has me working three nights, So I'll see you in four days.... '

'Four days?!' She exclaimed 'Is that all? 

'Yeah, they sometimes give me a light week so I don't burn out. They do it from time to time with a lot of guys to prolong their careers'

I gave myself an internal slap. Could I not have waited until I got in the car to switch to wrestling mode?

'Huh, I didn't know that' she said 'Does that mean you'll get more time off?'

I nodded 'yeah sometimes' I replied as I grinned at her. It took her a minute to realize that we'd be together again in a few days. And then she giggled when she realized that I'd deliberately left some of my stuff there. 

She flung herself at me, wrapping her arms round my neck. I picked her up and squeezed her tight as I buried my face in her hair and breathed her in. Four days and I would be back with her. Just four days and all this would be mine again.

'Maybe I'll even take you out on a date' I said as let her go and reclaimed my backpack in one hand and grasped the handle of my suitcase with the other.

'That be nice' she said sweetly as she stood on her tiptoes to land a soft kiss on me.

I smiled at her and she beamed back at me, throwing her hair off her face with her hands.

'I love you' she mouthed at me as she looked me dead in the eyes.  
'I love you' I replied and I turned to walk down the corridor. When I approached the elevator I glanced back over my shoulder and shouted 'Treadmills and ice cream?'

I swear to god, she laughed so loud, you could've heard her on the street. 

She made me laugh too. I couldn't stop myself. The elevator pinged and the door opened.

'Treadmills and ice cream.... I'll run rings round you Jonesy' she hollered back, her laughter resonating down the hallway. The elevator door closed and she was out of my sight. I pulled my phone out to look at the picture I'd taken of her earlier.

Dammit! I thought to myself. I wasn't out of the building yet and I already missed her like crazy. Four days, just four days. I said to myself as I tossed my bags in the car and hunched into the back seat.

My phone buzzed as I sat down. Two picture messages. The first said 'my sad face is missing you already' and it was her with her bottom lip out looking overly sad and silly. I laughed out loud, so much so that the cab driver looked in his mirror at me.

The second picture was of my shirt, with her body still inside it. The message read 'When you come back, will you bring me a new shirt?'

I replied 'Of course, but what's wrong with that one?'

A few seconds later she replied  
'Because the next time you see me, I'm fairly certain I'm going to let you rip this one off me'

'Dang, girl' I said out loud laughing to myself. How is it I've known this girl so long, yet know nothing about this side of her? That was something I was very much looking forward to finding out.


End file.
